Challenges
by Mawiiish
Summary: Kitty!Kurt has his hands full with trying not to let his cat instincts take over when he's being bullied. He kind of has his hands full trying not to let them take over, period. Throw the new kid, badboy Blaine Anderson into the mix and let's see how that's gonna go.. (A series of Badboy!Blaine and Kitty!Kurt drabbles that might turn into a full-on fic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi guys! **

**Here's another little one(-possibly-more)-shot for you to read while I try to get around to finishing the next chapter of AC. I'm a bit nervous about this one, so please let me know what you think! (because there might be a new little 'verse here and I quite enjoy it) **

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" A mocking voice called loudly down the hallway; making several people turn their heads to either look at the source of the voice or the object of its calling. Kurt's ears slowly lowered, as if preparing for an attack. And in a way, he was. Loud and inelegant footsteps could be heard stomping from one end of the hall and right up to where Kurt was holding his locker open. It was slammed right out of his hand a second later and he recognized the slightly greasy smell of more than one of the football players. He took a deep breath and turned around slowly.

"Boys," he greeted with as much dignity as he could. He could feel their disgusting eyes roaming up and down his body, but kept himself as composed as possible. The only sign that he was uncomfortable, was the low swishing of his tail over the dirty ground.

"They still let you walk around without a leash?" One of the bigger boys asked with a grin; earning laughs from his pack of friends.

"Yes, just like they let you walk around without a grownup, Jason," was Kurt's retort. He had words enough to keep them away, but if they got closer or even the slightest bit physical, he was doomed. His cat instincts took over completely and he would never live down the day he'd crawled onto the roof and couldn't come down again. They still taunted him about it from time to time. And it had been in _freshman_ year.

A look of anger flashed across Jason's face, and Kurt knew he should've just kept his mouth shut. He should just keep his mouth shut, yet he always seemed to spit out some kind of insult. He had to. Because if he didn't have the strength of his words, what strength did he have?

"Are you talking back at me, you stupid cunt?" Kurt flinched at the word; not because he hadn't heard it before (it was one of their favorites), but because it still sounded so terrible in his ears. "Because that's what you are, aren't ya?" Jason continued and Kurt could feel the others step closer to them; efficiently locking him in place between the lockers and their bodies. "A little _pussy_."

"I–" His words did him no good when they got stuck in his throat. They had him cornered. His ears were completely flat against his head and his tail had wrapped itself around his thigh as he tried to take a step back, only to be blocked by cold, hard metal.

"Oh look at that guys, we scared the little pussy." Five voices laced together in a cruel laugh and Kurt wanted to disappear. He wanted to hide, he wanted to _run_, if only he could run–

"Oi, move your giant asses from my locker, will you?" A new voice sounded over the hollow of laughter and a new scent hit Kurt's sensitive noise. Unlike the others near him, this one smelled _clean_. Oddly like a mixture of smoke and mint, but clean nonetheless.

"What the fuck are you saying, midget?" One of the jocks turned around and said. Kurt was making himself as small as possible by sliding his back against the lockers until he was almost sitting down; hoping against better judgment that they'd forget him and concentrate on this new, good-smelling guy. He felt a pang of guilt for even having thought such things, but a loud noise snapped his attention back in time.

The noise had been the sound of something hitting the lockers right next to him. The something being one of his tormenters. Kurt's eyes followed the boy as he slid down the row of lockers to the floor; whimpers of pain leaving him all the way down.

"I'm not gonna say this more than once. Get the fuck away from my locker, assholes." And it seemed as though something in the new boy's voice scared the others so much, they decided to scam as fast as possible; not before shooting evil glares at Kurt and then the boy next to him.

Kurt didn't dare glance up as a booted foot stepped closer; instead he flinched and wrapped his tail tighter around himself, while keeping his head as far down as he could. Stupid cat instincts.

The boots got so close, Kurt wouldn't even have to stretch his arm out to reach them, but of course he didn't. They looked weirdly familiar; like maybe they'd been in last season's selection of comebacks, but he couldn't be sure when they were so full of dust and– and suddenly the boots were overshadowed by knees clad in dark denim. The boy was kneeling. The boy was kneeling next to him.

"What's wrong, kitty?" The strange, dark voice asked and Kurt's head snapped up; his eyes shining dangerously. He was prepared to snap something at the new boy, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he was met with a face so handsome it could've easily been on the front page of his favorite magazines. His eyes were an odd mix of green and brown; flecks of gold blending in, framed by long dark lashes. His nose was straight except for a tiny bump right between his eyes and his lips were slightly pink and turned into a frustratingly gorgeous smile.

"Cat got your tongue?" The mouth Kurt was currently staring at asked, and it was as if someone had slapped him. He quickly averted his eyes up again and glared. If he wasn't afraid it'd make him even more cat, he'd have hissed at the stupidly attractive boy. "Woah, if looks could kill," the boy laughed and ran a hand through his curly, dark hair.

Kurt rose from his position on the floor as gracefully as he could, all the while maintaining his glare on the other boy. "Many would've died today," he said with a cold voice and picked up his bag before turning on his heel.

"You're welcome!" The boy called after him and Kurt couldn't stop himself from yelling a "I didn't thank you!" over his shoulder. The answer he got in return had him blushing furiously and half-running to his next class, while the few students in the hall looked from him to the boy still standing by their lockers with a smirk firmly in place.

"You didn't have to! That ass is thanks enough for now."

**A/N: thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for reacting so kindly to the first chapter guys!**

**Still not sure if this is gonna be a long fic or just a few drabbles now and then, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy whatever it becomes! Thanks for reading, here's another little scene from our new verse: **

Kurt's favorite class was French. Partly because he was more fluent than even the teacher, since he'd spend several years in his childhood watching French movies and series, but also because the teacher didn't pay much attention to him. Most teachers had that mildly disgusted look on their face when they looked him, and if they didn't, they looked at him with pity.

The poor cat boy who lost his mother and only has his father left. The poor cat boy. Kurt hated that. He was more than just his ears and tail. There was more human in him than in several of the other kids at McKinley. But at least they looked normal and didn't have to ignore the urge to curl into a ball or clean their ears at weird times of the day.

Kurt sighed as he scribbled a few notes down from the blackboard. His least favorite class was History. Not because the teacher was mean or anything like that, but because most of his tormenters were in the same class and it was so incredibly boring. At least it normally was. But today seemed to stand out from normal days. History class no exception.

It was halfway into the lesson that the door opened and in walked the very much same guy who'd more or less saved Kurt earlier that morning. Kurt's instincts discovered who it was before he even thought to turn around.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson. Glad you decided to join us today after all," the teacher said with a slightly sarcastic drawl. Some of the other students were suppressing their laughter, but the new guy didn't seem to mind. He was too busy staring holes in the back of Kurt's head.

No, Kurt didn't have to turn around to know it was him. The clean smell hit his nostrils much stronger than any of the other students'. He felt an incredible urge to curl up in the scent and just sleep. He curled his hands into firsts and tried to even out his breathing. He'd never reacted like this to a stranger before.

"Didn't have much of a choice," Anderson said, loud and clear and Kurt almost turned to see what kind of expression he had on his face when he said it. Almost. But when the boy's voice sounded much closer when he added a "sir" Kurt didn't dare turn around. He was sure he'd make a fool of himself just because the boy smelled nice.

The chair behind his was pulled out as the teacher began talking again and Kurt felt the boy's eyes boring into his skull. He'd just have to ignore him. It wasn't like he couldn't breathe through his mouth. He was sure he was just imagining the whole clean smell thing. Maybe he should stop watching all those weird late night movies.

Suddenly a tight sensation wrapped about his tail and before he could even think, Kurt was letting out an embarrassingly loud hiss as he pulled his tail out of the grip and curled it around his own stomach.

"Mr. Hummel?" The teacher asked with a raised eyebrow and by that time the entire class had turned to look at him. Kurt felt himself blush furiously and the pounding of his heart drowned any thoughts of explaining himself. He wanted to melt into his chair and stop all those eyes from watching him. Most of all he just wanted to run away. Stupid cat instincts.

"Sorry sir, I accidentally stepped on his tail," the boy behind Kurt said. And this time the brunette just had to turn around and look at his face. It hadn't felt like a foot. It had felt like a _hand_. The boy's face was a perfect mask of indifference until he caught Kurt's eyes. Then he fucking _winked_ and leaned closer.

"Want me to take you to the nurse's office, kitty?" He said in a low voice and Kurt almost choked on his own spit. Was this guy seriously flirting with him? In class? In front of twenty other students?

Kurt hadn't even noticed that the teacher had gone back to his lesson; he was staring open mouthed at the new kid, as if he had two heads. He shook his head and glared at the curly haired boy before whispering, "My name's not kitty!"

"Well, you haven't introduced yourself, what can a poor guy like me do?" The boy shot back with a smirk. Kurt was torn. Telling this guy his name seemed so personal all of a sudden. But he'd rather have that, than be called 'kitty', like some kind of pet. He gritted his teeth and turned around in his seat again.

"Kurt," he said shortly and hoped the boy would leave him alone for the rest of the lesson. He should've known he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Kitty Kurt," the boy said and even from behind his back Kurt could practically see the grin on his face. "I like it." Realizing that talking some sense into the guy wouldn't work, Kurt just ignored him and went back to copying notes. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched off though, so he mostly ended up scribbling nonsense and resisting the urge to turn around.

When the bell finally rang Kurt all but ran out of the classroom, hoping the new guy would be too slow to catch up on him, because he was pretty sure he couldn't take another cat reference without either clawing his eyes out or running away.

He felt instant relief when he saw Mercedes standing by his locker, waiting for him. He was about to call out to her when a hand closed around his tail (why hadn't he tugged it closer to himself like he usually did?) and tugged. The familiar sound of Mercedes' name turned into a high and very much cat-like shriek. Every person in the hallway turned to look at Kurt and he felt himself blush a bright red.

"I hope you sound better in bed, puss," a differently familiar voice said right next to his ear and Kurt snapped around. He was tired of being treated like a stupid cat and he'd be damned if this stranger thought he could keep doing it.

"Listen here –"

"So soft," the boy interrupted and ran his hand down Kurt's tail, efficiently shutting him up. "I'm Blaine by the way," he continued when Kurt didn't say anything. "You'd better remember."

"W– why in the world would I want to remember your name?" Kurt asked and snagged his tail back. The idiot was stroking it like it was some kind of toy and Kurt's knees were turning to jelly without his consent.

He should've seen it coming. He really should have. With the way the boy – _Blaine_ – had spoken to him all day and the way he couldn't keep his damn hands to himself. But instead he'd asked why and it was his own fault that he got an actual answer.

"Because you'll be screaming it later," Blaine said with a wink. "Someone has to teach you how to make human sounds after all." And then he was gone; strutting down the hallway like he owned the place.

While Kurt stood in the middle of it all, once again blushing like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and the positivity guys! It means the world to me! So here's another little show from our fav boys – enjoy! **

It quickly became a thing. The tail pulling.

Or maybe pulling was too harsh a word. Then again, if someone grabbed your tail at least twice a day just to stroke it or hold it, wouldn't you have a right to call it whatever you felt like?

Anyway. It became a thing.

When Kurt arrived at school – on time, mind you, because even though _some_ people apparently didn't own a clock, Kurt Hummel did not arrive at school late – and had to put a few books away in his locker, Blaine would be there.

Not at first; not until Kurt had thought '_not today_'.

"What do you do to it?" Blaine's voice hit Kurt's ears before his hands grabbed his tail, but Kurt was never fast enough to snatch it away. He'd be close. Just an inch more and Blaine's hand would've missed. But instead it closed around the long tail; further and further up each day, and stroked down to the tip.

Kurt would shiver and Blaine would grin.

The first few times he'd entertain him. Ask him back "Do to it?" while protectively holding his tail between his hands. But he'd soon learn that entertaining Blaine Anderson wasn't a good idea. It apparently meant that Blaine saw no limits to his idiotic ways.

"Do you wash it the same way you wash your hair?" Blaine asked as Kurt snagged his tail back; smoothing the hairs down after the rough treatment.

"What do you care?" Kurt sighed. He was getting tired after a week of almost nonstop teasing. "It's not like you have a tail you need to treat."

"You're right," Blaine said; putting a hand on the lockers next to Kurt's head, only to lean in even closer. Kurt almost snapped his head back, but he'd done that the day before, and the lump on the back of his head _hurt_. He wasn't about to make a fool of himself – again. "But," Blaine continued as he stared too openly at Kurt's lips. "I might get to treat someone else's soon." And then he was gone. Walking down the hall with a sway in his hips, like he hadn't just pressed Kurt up against the lockers.

And Kurt was left looking flabbergasted and a little bit disappointed.

But it didn't stop there, oh no. Kurt had no idea why, but apparently the new boy had taken a liking to him, seeing as he was everywhere Kurt was. Not that he minded all that much; he could easily (or at least pretend to) ignore him, and by some weird miracle the jocks had left him alone the entire week.

At lunch Kurt had started standing in front of Mercedes and talk to her without turning around in the lunch line, because every other time he'd feel either Blaine's eyes on his ass or his hands on his tail. Mercedes didn't seem to mind, even though it was kind of awkward to talk to someone's back.

If he didn't place himself like that, it would end it dropped food and angry looks from others; looks that Kurt would hide from and his ears would lay flat and his tail would curl, while Blaine… Blaine would ignore them and keep on petting Kurt's tail with this self-satisfied smirk on his face. So Kurt had taken to standing awkwardly and sitting with his back to the table or pressed up against one of the girls.

But today…

Today was different.

Today Blaine hadn't showed up at Kurt's locker – at all. And while it was a relief of some kind, Kurt still had to stop himself from looking around the hallways all day. He was more twitchy than normally, even though there was no hot breath in his ear during class; nor was there a persistent pressure on his tail or ears.

It's not that he missed it, he was just… worried.

Because even though apparently Blaine only ever showed up where and when Kurt did, it didn't seem like the new kid would just disappear, and he hadn't really said anything the day before. Not that they really talked much, other than the weird normal conversations they had. Which mostly revolved around Kurt's grooming of his tail.

When lunch rolled around and Blaine still hadn't shown up, Kurt had started zoning out in everything he did. He didn't feel like eating lunch and he told Mercedes as much; instead walking alone to his locker to get the books for his next class. He'd stopped hoping – no, _dreading_, not hoping, he wasn't hoping – for Blaine to show up, so when he heard approaching steps, he felt a little surge in his stomach, he couldn't really decide was good or bad.

A shoulder check making his cheek connect with the hard metal edge of his locker made the decision for him. Definitively a bad surge.

"Watch where you're going, homo!" A familiar voice sneered and Kurt wanted to curl into himself and disappear. He'd only just gotten used to not being scared all the time, and now they were back. And judging by the wet trail he felt down his cheek, they hadn't gotten any softer over the passing week.

A thud interrupted Kurt's thoughts, and he jumped nearly a foot in the air when the jock crashed into the lockers next to him.

"Watch where _you're_ going, fuckface," said a rough voice and Kurt immediately looked up to lock eyes with Blaine. "Hi kitty," the boy winked and then turned his attention back to the football player. "Fuck off asshole."

Maybe the terrified look on the jock's face should've made completely sense to Kurt. Blaine _was_ kind of scary looking with his combat boots and dark washed out jeans – not to mention the awful leatherjacket that anyone else would look tacky in, but Blaine seemed to somehow pull off anyway. And the poor guy was alone; none of the other jocks wandered around at lunch time, and they normally 'hunted' in packs. Still Kurt had to stare a bit as the boy just glared at Blaine before nearly running down the hallway.

"I thought you weren't here today," was the first thing leaving Kurt's mouth. He saw his mistake the exact moment Blaine's face split into a grin.

"You noticed I was gone, huh? Missed me, puss?"

"I –" A loud bang further down the hall made Kurt flinch and press himself against the lockers. He closed his eyes and felt his face burn with embarrassment. It was just some noise from one of the class rooms and yet he felt the need to hide underneath something solid.

A soft pressure on his cheekbone almost made him smash his head back against the lockers; but he was stopped by another hand on the back of his neck. His eyes flashed open but he was only met by Blaine's expressionless face; a hand gently rubbing the drops of blood off his face.

"You're bleeding," he stated, as if Kurt wouldn't have noticed.

"I– It's fine. I just need to clean the cut so it won't get infected," Kurt mumbled awkwardly. Why was Blaine staring at him so intensely? He felt his stomach tighten and something hot burned in his veins when Blaine leaned closer; hands keeping Kurt's head in place. Closing his eyes on instinct, Kurt didn't see it, but he felt it. Blaine's tongue soothing over the cut on his cheek.

His entire body burned in a mix of embarrassment, instinct and arousal.

Nobody had ever been this close to him before. Nobody had ever _licked _him before. Like it was a normal thing, and not just a thing Kurt had to refrain from doing when he was with his friends or anybody really.

"There," Blaine said as he pulled back; both of his hands disappearing from the brunette's face. "Disinfected it for ya."

Kurt just stood, leaning against the lockers; his eyes slowly opening to see Blaine grinning at him. He was speechless. Who would _lick_ someone just to disinfect a stupid little cut? Not a normal human being, that's for sure.

A tight grip on his tail shook Kurt out of his weird embarrassment-confusion shock and he finally glared at Blaine before pulling his tail back. Blaine surged forward, only to whisper in his ear, "You're welcome."

"I'm –"

"See you around, pet," Blaine said before giving Kurt's tail a final tug and walking down the hall. Kurt was left, as usual with a confusing mix of annoyance and gratefulness stirring inside him.

So yea, the tail pulling was definitely a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Is there anything more lovely than waking up to new reviews from my favorite people when I'm out with a cold? I don't think so. So here's another little drabble! I think we can safely say it's a fic now though. **

The week up to his heat was never Kurt's favorite. He was overly affectionate and he kept rubbing his head against things and _people_ and he hated that. Fortunately he'd always been a rather private person, and his stubbornness beat his cat instinct almost every time, so it wasn't like he couldn't control himself. And he'd just have to spend a few days at home when it was the worst and he'd be fine.

Normally he'd be fine, at least.

But Kurt hadn't had his normal life for a few weeks now, thanks to Blaine Anderson.

Had he ever really looked at Blaine before? Because it seemed to be all he could do now. The way his dark curls would fall onto his forehead, but never into his eyes. Oh, his _eyes_, his gorgeous golden eyes framed with long lashes and overshadowed by those thick eyebrows; one of them decorated with a silver piercing. And the way his nose was almost unnoticeably bending to the right at the tip, like maybe he'd been in a fight and had broken his nose, but it was put together right away, or maybe he was just born like that and maybe his mom or dad had the same nose and it was something he was proud of.

"Kurt."

And he had those perfect straight teeth that showed off when he smiled that crooked smile. His ears were small with a piercing in the right one, but his chin and neck so strong-looking and the way his shoulders stretched so broad just like his chest and then it all ended in that tiny waist. And his _ass_, damn.

"You're staring at him again," Mercedes pointed out calmly.

"I'm not," Kurt mumbled but couldn't take his eyes off Blaine's ass when he put one boot-clad foot up on the bench to tie his shoelaces. It was just so round and tight and perfect looking. He may be on the small side (even though Kurt always felt like the small one when they stood next to each other), but _wow_ he was clearly in the front row when God gave out legs, because the way his jeans clung not only to his wonderful ass but also his strong thighs could not be a mortal trait. And –

And he was caught staring.

Blaine was looking right at him and Kurt felt as if his face was on fire. He quickly averted his gaze but he'd already seen how Blaine was grinning at him, like he'd won some kind of game. He didn't have to look up less than a minute later to see whose shadow had landed on the table. Mercedes was fidgeting next to them as if she wanted to go but didn't want to leave Kurt alone.

"Checking me out, are we, pet?" Blaine asked casually as he planted his ass firmly on the table right next to Kurt's food.

"In your dreams, Anderson," Kurt spat because really? What was he supposed to say?

"Oh believe me honey; you do a lot more than check me out in my dreams." And there it was. The crooked grin with the white teeth and it was accompanied by a wink with those warm honey eyes and oh fuck, Kurt was spiraling. He'd have to look away, but Blaine's eyes kept him hostage and he was pretty sure he was supposed to retort in some way but he couldn't come up with any response so he just kept staring. Taking his silence as another victory, Blaine leaned closer.

"You'd like to try it out, maybe?" He whispered and Kurt's heart skipped a few beats.

He hadn't planned it.

He hadn't asked for it.

He certainly hadn't meant to.

He was pretty sure he wouldn't have wanted it even if he'd had a choice, which he didn't. Instead his entire body betrayed him and he leaned the last bit closer; softly rubbing his cheek against Blaine's slightly stubbly one while a quiet purr made its way up his throat. When it left his body, he jerked back with big eyes and a horrified expression on his face.

What had he just done?

Blaine didn't seem to have anticipated that kind of reaction either because for the first time since Kurt had met him, he looked shocked and speechless; mouth slightly agape and eyes wide-open with surprise.

Oh god, he'd never survive this.

And it was with that thought in his head that Kurt fled the cafeteria so fast not even Mercedes was able to run after him to comfort him. So instead she turned to Blaine with her best bitch glare.

"What did you do to him?!" She demanded in a harsh voice. In the meantime Blaine had gotten his act together and his attitude was right where it belonged.

"What does it matter to you?" He asked with a demeaning smirk on his lips and a raised eyebrow.

"He's my boy, you jerk, and if you've done anything to hurt him, I swear to god –"

"Chill lady, I didn't do anything." Blaine shrugged before jumping off the table. He sauntered nonchalantly out of the cafeteria; purposely ignoring the looks he was receiving from everyone in the room. They'd all seen Kurt jerk back and run off, but what had the badboy done to make him react like that…?

"Where did you go, silly kitty," Blaine mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway; trying hard not to look like he was looking for anyone, even as he stuck his head inside the various bathrooms he walked by on his way out of the school. Where would he have gone if he'd just rubbed his cheek against someone? Blaine chuckled at the thought. Probably to the nearest bathroom stall, but he wouldn't have gone alone, so that was out of the question. He kept walking until he reached the bleachers and he only stopped because he was pretty sure he'd heard someone sob nearby.

Kurt ran his sleeve under his nose and curled further into himself. He'd heard and _smelled_ Blaine before the boy even came into his line of vision, but he didn't give any signs of having realized he was there. Maybe if he ignored him long enough, Blaine would just go away and forget the whole thing even happened.

Stupid cat instincts, if only he hadn't been staring like some lovesick fool… Kurt buried his face in his knees and his ears lay flat on his head as he waited for Blaine to say something.

The gentle pressure of a hand to his head made Kurt flinch, but the hand didn't disappear. "Here I thought we were getting somewhere and then you run out on me. I must say I'm disappointed, puss," Blaine sighed. Kurt sniffled once but didn't say anything. Blaine removed his hand from the brunette's hair but didn't leave; instead he sat down on the ground next to him.

"You're going to ruin those pants y'know," Blaine said. "A fucking shame if you ask me because, _man_, do they complement your ass nicely." Kurt finally looked up at that, if only just to glare at Blaine. The curly haired boy smiled crookedly.

"You're an asshole," Kurt mumbled and rubbed his sleeve over his eyes to get rid of the last few tears.

"And you're a mean kitty."

"I'm not– Look, I didn't exactly choose this!"

"Ah, but you did choose to rub yourself all over my handsome face, did you not, my dear pet?" Blaine smiled, while Kurt's face took a red color.

"It wasn't on purpose," he mumbled.

"Too hot to resist? It's okay, I get it."

"That's not it!" Kurt argued and finally straightened his back to get eye contact.

"It's not?" Blaine's eyes narrowed as his smirk grew. "I didn't see you rubbing off on anybody else though, hmm?"

"It's a cat thing!" Kurt defended angrily.

"No puss, it's a _Blaine_ thing. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." And with that Blaine rose from the ground and was about to walk away; leaving Kurt to stand alone _again_, but this time the brunette had had enough.

"Listen here, Anderson," he said and grabbed Blaine's shoulder. "Enough with the cat thing. If there's something you want from me, say it, instead of treating me like some kind of game."

Blaine looked into Kurt's blue eye and his smirk fell slightly. "Oh but babe," he said softly and reached behind Kurt to get a good grip on his tail. "That's the fun part of the hunt."

Instead of just releasing the tail as usual, Blaine tugged it harshly once, before pulling it to his lips and planting a soft kiss at the tip.

"See you around, my little prey."

**If you've got any particular scenes you'd like to see in this verse, just message me or review it and I'll see what I can do guys :D thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: even when in Germany I can update, because I'm just that badass! (and there's free wifi on the hotel, so I wanted to celebrate with you guys) **

If the week up to his heat wasn't Kurt's favorite, you could only guess how much he hated the days when the heat was the strongest. He spent a day or two at home; alone in his bedroom, trying not to go insane. His dad left him mostly alone, because he knew better after the first few years. And after those two days at home, he'd be back at school. The following few weeks he'd be clingy and too personal, but his friends knew him well enough not to comment on it. And his teachers… well, they knew not to bother him too much. Because even though he was warmer and friendlier than normally towards his friends, he was colder and more distant towards anybody else. He'd rather close off human contact completely than accidentally rub up against some stranger.

He'd done it once the first year and he'd never done it since. He still shuddered thinking of his younger self happily cuddling up to someone on the bus – and the older lady backing off with a disgusted look on her face. No, he was never doing that again. He'd rather distance himself from anybody but his family and friends.

And so Wednesday morning came around and Kurt slid out of his car; dark circles under his eyes and clothes a bit more wrinkled than he would've liked, but otherwise normal looking. Except for the ears and tail of course, but most people didn't even look at him twice for those anymore.

He didn't know why or how, but Kurt had happily forgotten that he'd have to deal with Blaine. He'd never voluntarily admit what thoughts had sneaked into his head in the darkest moments of his heat, but he knew if he was anywhere near the curly haired boy he might slip up. Flashes of golden eyes and curls sticking to a tan forehead with sweat had haunted him for two entire days and yet he wasn't prepared for the sight of Blaine leaning against his locker when he arrived at school.

"Morning kitty," Blaine said with a smirk as he pushed himself off the lockers and stepped closer to where Kurt had frozen a few feet away. "Sleep well?"

Kurt's tail curled around his fluttering stomach and he averted his gaze as he stepped carefully around Blaine. He simply nodded before opening his locker and sticking his head too far inside it. At times like these he wished he was more cat so he could curl into himself and hide somewhere nobody else could fit. Like his locker, for example.

"It doesn't really look like it with those bags under your eyes," Blaine remarked and ran a hand up Kurt's back; seeing as he couldn't curl his hand around his tail as he usually did. Kurt tensed and his ears lay flat on his head. He felt his face heat up and squeezed his eyes shut. _Please don't, please don't, please don't_, he thought frantically even as he felt the vibration start up deep in his throat. He pulled back and slammed his locker before running down the hallway as fast as he could. He hadn't _purred_ just because Blaine touched him, had he?

Blaine stood back at Kurt's locker with a surprised look on his face.

He'd barely _said_ anything, least of all done what he usually did, and yet Kurt had run away. He'd just… run away. Blaine felt a heavy knot in his stomach but pushed it away as he shook himself out of his daze.

The little kitty could run, but he couldn't hide.

Especially not since they had the same class and the brunette never skipped. Blaine's grin was right back where it belonged as he strutted down the hallway to his first class of the day.

Arriving on just the rude side of late Blaine sauntered into the class room and sat at his normal seat right behind Kurt. He stretched his legs so his feet were under Kurt's chair, but still didn't get any reaction from the brunette other than unusually tense shoulders and – wait a minute. He'd actually tugged his tail in front of himself so Blaine wouldn't be able to reach?

"Sneaky little thing," Blaine mumbled, but two could play games like those and so he started rhythmically kicking his boot clad foot into the chair's legs. It always drove Kurt crazy – and he saw it right away; the way the brunette's shoulders drew up and his body seemed to want to turn around of its own accord. But then… nothing. He didn't even glare over his shoulder.

Blaine was utterly confused.

Kurt was doomed.

He'd thought he had his situation under control, but he'd forgotten how persistent Blaine was. And the stupid _clank, clank, clank_ of his boots reminded Kurt all too much of one of his dreams; instead of boots against a chair, it had been a bed against a wall and Kurt didn't want to be thinking of those things when the object of his dreams was sitting right behind him. He felt a faint throbbing between his legs and would've groaned out loud if it wouldn't have surely gotten him some very unwelcome attention.

And it kept going all day.

Blaine followed him around like a puppy – an annoying, persistent, mean little puppy. Kurt was getting more and more skittish and he actually ran into the girl's bathroom with Mercedes at one point just to cool down. His face was permanently red and he was pretty sure his tail had molded itself to his stomach. He jumped and flinched at every sound and touch and he was constantly looking for Blaine over his shoulder.

At lunch Blaine actually had the nerve to sit at their table and grin at him. The others looked confused and Kurt just felt his heart speed up for the hundredth time that day.

"That's not a lot you're eating," Blaine commented when Kurt put down his tray. He was right; it only had an apple on it but Kurt was still slightly embarrassed, because –

"He never eats much during the heat," Mercedes explained and Kurt whipped his head around to stare at her so fast his neck cracked.

"_Mercedes_," he hissed and she quickly figured out what she'd done wrong. She'd just assumed Blaine was close enough to Kurt for him to know – after all, they seemed to spend a lot of time together. Blaine was always around. Kurt looked at Blaine's wide eyes and almost let out a sob. It was so _humiliating_. Blaine would surely laugh at how he'd been acting and then Kurt would have to admit that he saw Blaine as more than just an annoying stalker and he wasn't ready for that and oh god, why was he still _here_?

Kurt bolted from the room even as Mercedes called his name after him. This time though, Blaine was more aware and he rose from his seat to follow the brunette merely a few seconds after he'd left.

They ended in the parking lot; with Kurt trying to find his car keys so he could go home and cry about what a freak he was, and Blaine stopping only a few feet from him.

"You run away a lot."

"Would you please just leave me alone?" Kurt mumbled and he was ashamed to hear how the tears had infected his voice. It was weak and shaky.

"I'd really rather not," Blaine shrugged and took a step closer. If he reached out his hand he would be able to touch Kurt's shaking arm.

"Well I'm still asking you to," the brunette snapped and turned around to shoot a dangerous glare in Blaine's direction. He shouldn't have. Blaine was just as gorgeous as usual with his tight shirt and his dark jeans and his stupid boots and those dark curls and – Kurt was spiraling.

Blaine was grinning at him with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"You don't mean that," he stated. Kurt's eyes widened but he didn't say anything so Blaine continued. "You'd prefer if I kept near you. At all times." He took another step and this time he actually reached out and ran his fingertips gently over Kurt's arm. "Even when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this. Panting. Wanting. Begging for me to touch you."

"I'm not –"

"Oh but you are," Blaine interrupted. "Maybe not with words, but your eyes tell a whole other story." Kurt lowered his eyes as his cheeks shone a bright red.

"I hate you," he whispered and tried to mean it.

"No you don't," Blaine said softly.

"I do." Kurt mumbled and kept staring at Blaine's boots as they came even closer. He was sure if he looked up now he'd be so close to the other boy that he could…

"You don't." Blaine's voice was still cocky yet quiet in a way Kurt had never heard before. He dared a look up and regretted it immediately. Blaine was staring intensely at him with those warm eyes and Kurt felt his entire will break from that look alone. He lunged forward and crashed their lips together before he even had time to think about it.

He didn't have to worry about Blaine's reaction though; seeing as the curly haired boy's arms wound themselves around his waist and drew him closer. Kurt pulled back for a short moment to whisper against Blaine's lips: "This is just a cat thing. It doesn't change anything." Then he connected their lips again before Blaine could say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks for all the positive responses, like, omg. I wrote this when I posted the other chapter because, well. FUN TIEMZ. I'm working on more but this is a 'I'm home now yay' chapter so enjoy! **

"It's a cat thing."

"It's a Blaine thing."

"It's a _cat_ thing."

"It's definitely a Blaine thing."

"Believe me, it's a cat thing."

"It's a _me_ thing."

"You're so self-centered."

"That's why you love me."

"Or why I can't stand you."

"I'm pretty sure you can stand me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because some _things_ stand when I'm near you."

"Oh my god shut up!"

"Never."

"Would you guys quit it already? Some of us are trying to eat," Mercedes said with a fond roll of her eyes. Kurt blushed a bit and tried chewing on his bite of apple without choking, seeing as Blaine was sitting way too close and had a hand on his thigh.

"Can't you just go find a hotel or something? It's really disturbing," Rachel said even as she cuddled closer to Finn.

"What? Because we're both guys? You little –"

"_Blaine_!" Kurt exclaimed. "That's not what she meant." He removed the hand on his thigh and crossed his legs before taking another bite of his apple. His appetite still wasn't back, but he had to eat something or his dad would worry.

"What did she mean then?" Blaine spat as he glared at Rachel.

"She –"

"I have two gay dads, I'm not homophobic you know," Rachel said, a bit offended. Kurt resisted the urge to face-palm when she went on yet another anecdote about her life and dads and talent. He sighed. People always got so mesmerized when she started talking; and it's not that Kurt didn't care. It was just that he'd heard all of her stories a million times before and they were kind of tiring in the long run. So he was completely unprepared when he felt Blaine grab his tail and start stroking it.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Saying goodbye," Blaine responded and tugged one last time on the tail before rising from the table. "Being near losers for so long gives me a headache. See you later, pet," he added and caressed Kurt's ear before leaving the cafeteria.

Kurt turned to find every one of his friends staring at him.

And then the commentary began.

"Your boyfriend just called us losers – aren't you gonna say anything?"

"_Are_ you boyfriends?"

"When did this even happen?"

"I was pretty sure you'd tell us something like this."

"Why Anderson though?"

"Yea, he's an asshole."

Kurt was getting more and more frustrated. They didn't give him any time to answer and it didn't seem like they cared what he had to say anyhow. Not that he really had the answers even if they would listen. He was just as confused as they were.

It was just yesterday they'd kissed and suddenly Blaine was stuck at his side. Not like he was before, but like really stuck. He was standing by the entrance in the morning and followed Kurt to his locker with a permanent grin on his face – and that was even though Kurt had come with an awkward 'I have to go home' excuse the day before and then run away.

In class he'd sat in his normal seat; but much closer than he usually did and he made sure to have some part of himself under or on Kurt's chair – namely his feet until Kurt pushed them down. His jeans were a light color and he did not want dirt on them.

At lunch he'd followed Kurt to the line and commented rudely on his he'd have to eat more otherwise he wouldn't have any energy. (_"And I'll make sure you'll need it."_) Kurt had thought that was it – but Blaine had sat down next to him and he just kept _touching_. A hand on his lower back in the hallways; hand wrapped around his tail in the class room; a hand on his thigh at lunch.

And yet… Blaine said nothing.

It wasn't like they were boyfriends; they barely knew each other. But Kurt had kissed him and even though they had discussed it several times, Blaine still wouldn't believe that it was just a cat thing. Kurt had mixed feelings. He felt the need to be just a touchy-feely as Blaine, but he couldn't. He'd become way too fond of the shorter boy and then when his heat was over… well. It would just be awkward.

It would be so much easier if Blaine was a completely different person. Someone who would swoop Kurt off his feet and then they'd be boyfriends and everything would stop being so confusing.

"Kurt?" Tina called softly and the brunette's head snapped up. He'd been staring at his apple for quite some time and the others were still staring at him.

"We're not boyfriends," he mumbled and then rose from the table. He didn't know why it hurt to say the words out loud, but it made his lower lip tremble and he had to bite it to keep from crying.

It wasn't supposed to hurt.

They were nothing. Not even friends, not really. They'd kissed once (okay, twice) and now Blaine was even more in his personal space than normally. That was it. It wasn't like one of them had confessed to liking the other and Kurt wasn't even sure he really liked Blaine at all.

And yet it still hurt.

Because Blaine had been acting boyfriend-y all day. Kurt didn't have a lot of experience on the matter, but he was pretty sure staying that close to someone an entire day was a boyfriend thing to do. Kissing was too. God, they hadn't even been on a date and Kurt had already kissed him. He got a tight feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about it.

He'd _kissed_ someone.

Because he couldn't control his stupid instincts. And because Blaine had looked and _smelled_ so amazing and he'd been so close and… And Kurt should totally stop thinking about it because it made his head spin. He didn't know why he let Blaine do as he pleased. It felt natural to let him touch and caress his tail and ears; even if he'd refuse to admit it out loud.

Luckily for Kurt, he and Blaine didn't share his next class so he was free to sit in his own thoughts without constantly having someone's eyes glued to the back of his head.

When he'd finished his last class of the day, he'd come to a decision.

It really was just a cat thing and if he just ignored it, his heat would eventually cool down and he'd be back to normal in no time. He walked out of the school feeling confident and better about himself than he had all day. And he was almost at his car, when a call reached his ears.

"There you are." Why were his reactions so much stronger whenever Blaine was involved? "I've been looking for you, puss. You didn't show up at your locker."

_I was avoiding you._ "So?"

"So nothing," Blaine just shrugged. He reached out to place a hand on Kurt's tail, but the brunette took a step back. He'd made a decision after all.

"I gotta go," he murmured and turned to unlock the car.

"What? Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

"N-no," Kurt mumbled. "Why would you?"

"Because I'm super hot?" Kurt just scoffed as he opened the car door. "Because I deserve it?" Blaine tried again. "Because… I'm taking you on a date tomorrow night?"

"What?" Kurt turned to face him.

"We're going out to a fancy dinner, so I deserve a kiss, don't I?" Kurt was too stunned to say anything, and so Blaine just shrugged and leaned close. "I can wait till after the date then," he breathed out and then turned on the spot; throwing a little finger wave over his shoulder.

A date…

Screw decisions because Kurt had a date with Blaine Anderson.

**Thanks for reading guys xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! **

**So, that took a while huh? Sorry about that. Here's some klaine dating! **

Going on a date Friday night may seem easy to some, but not to Kurt Hummel.

First of all he had to ask his dad for permission to skip Friday night dinner. (Which had been quite the disaster seeing as it ended with Kurt hissing and telling his dad he wasn't a whore who'd sleep with anybody just because he was in heat – Burt hadn't meant it like that of course, and Kurt had gotten his permission, but Friday morning had been a bit awkward). Then he'd have to figure out what to wear – he only had one day to prepare! And then he'd have to go through an entire school day with Blaine glued to his side without giving in to his instincts and just drag him somewhere and kiss him senseless.

Kissing Blaine once (twice) had apparently ruined him, because every other thought going through his head had something to do with Blaine's lips. He blamed it on the heat and even though he would never admit it, he was afraid his dad might be right. Maybe he wouldn't be able to control himself.

His heat wasn't exactly over and he knew Blaine well enough to know that the other boy would love teasing him with it. He'd just have to be strong. He'd fought against nature before – he could totally do it again. If Blaine would stop being so damn close all the time.

He wouldn't leave his side in the morning, which was fine, because the jocks had started circling him again, and for some odd reason they wouldn't touch him when Blaine was near.

But then in all their shared classes he almost pulled Kurt down to sit in his lap, that's how close he was trying to get. And in the classes they didn't share, Kurt's phone got bombed with texts and he'd had to turn the vibration off since Blaine just wouldn't stop texting him unimportant things; like what underwear he was wearing, or if he was as bored as Blaine, or if he'd ever considered getting a piercing. (he'd actually answered that one, that _no_, he was not going to pierce his eyebrow or tongue or lip, because it just wouldn't suit him and he never felt the need for metal piercing his skin).

And at lunch, god, at lunch he didn't just _try_; he actually pulled Kurt into his lap and encircled his arms around his waist so tight he couldn't move.

When Kurt finally finished his last class (with Blaine waiting by his car to send him seductive looks and tell him 'see ya at 6pm') and went home, he was exhausted. It took him longer than necessary to shower and dress, and by the time he was finally ready to go, he wondered why he hadn't made Blaine move their date to Saturday. It would've saved them both so much trouble, and maybe he'd be less warm and fidgety.

He was already on his way to cancel on Blaine, when the doorbell rang. Suddenly all thoughts of it being a bad idea were pushed out of his mind and he was running down the stairs to get to the door before anyone else.

Kurt opened the door, only to rush out and slam it shut behind himself. "_What_ are you wearing?!" He exclaimed as he saw Blaine standing on their porch in tight dark jeans, a white t-shirt with _holes_ in it and his leather jacket. He'd changed his combat boots into black converse, and of course he looked amazing (he always did), but he still looked like someone had just pulled him out of (a sexy, gorgeous version of) _Grease_.

"Um–"

"My dad can't see you like that!"

"Your–"

"He'll think you're some kind of jerk who– who rides a motorcycle and beats people up!"

"Well–"

"Shut _up_! Oh my god, you couldn't at least have gotten rid of the jacket? Do you ever _not_ wear that thing? And those piercings, oh shit, we're so dead."

"Relax babe, parents love me," Blaine said and never throughout Kurt's rambling did he lose his smirk. He knew exactly what people saw when they looked at him.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Wanna bet?"

"No I do not want to bet over whether or not my dad will slam the door in your face and lock me in my room for the rest of my days–"

"If I win you'll have to be my slave for a day," Blaine grinned wickedly.

"Well when I win, you're going to buy me a whole cheesecake! And bring it secretly to my window, because he's never gonna let me leave the house after this." Kurt pulled at Blaine's leather jacket to make him look at least partly presentable but his eyes widened in shock and he quickly wrapped the worn material around Blaine's form again. "Is that– is that a _tattoo_?" He hissed just as his dad opened the door.

"What's taking you so long, kiddo? Don't let the poor guy freeze out here–" Burt stopped talking the moment he laid eyes on Blaine. Blaine took one look at the terrified look on Kurt's face and then sighed. If he was gonna do this, he might as well do it all the way…

"Hi Mr. Hummel, my name is Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a polite smile and a handshake. Both Hummels looked like they'd just swallowed their own tongues.

"Eh, you too," Burt finally answered and seemed to shake himself out of his shock. "Where're you taking my kid tonight?"

"Dad!" Kurt protested. They'd _talked_ about this. He wasn't a kid anymore! But Blaine didn't seem surprised by his question at all – in fact, he seemed like he'd expected it.

"Well, I was thinking we'd take my car to a restaurant in Westerville, and then if Kurt wants to, we'll either watch a movie or maybe go get a late ice cream." Kurt stared at Blaine with big eyes. He was pretty sure it was the first time Blaine had said his name directly, without kitty or some other pet name to it. Kurt tuned out for what seemed like a moment just to give it all an overview. Blaine was behaving in front of his father. That was amazing in itself, but the fact that Burt seemed to genuinely like Blaine was what surprised Kurt the most.

"Just be sure to have him home by midnight."

"Of course sir." Kurt had apparently lost more of the conversation than he thought, because a second later, Burt was handing him his jacket with a "It's cold tonight," and then he was following Blaine to his car.

"So, now that I won –" Blaine started as they sat in his car, but Kurt interrupted him.

"I wouldn't exactly say he _loved_ you."

"He so did. All Hummels seem to love me, huh?"

"We– He– urgh. You are so insufferable."

"I think you mispronounced amazing, but it's okay kitty, I'll teach you how to use your mouth properly when you're playing my slave."

"Use my– Do you have any filter at all?" Kurt spluttered and blushed slightly. Like he didn't feel warm enough already with Blaine's eyes constantly running up and down his body.

"Not that I'm aware of," Blaine grinned.

"Remind me to get you one for your birthday," the brunette mumbled.

"I can think of a few other things I'd rather get though."

"Can you go two minutes without making some crude remark?"

"Of course I can."

"Prove it."

And suddenly the car was filled with silence. The radio was still playing quietly in the background, but neither of the boys said anything and Kurt was suddenly filled with doubt. What if he and Blaine had nothing in common? What if Blaine thought he was boring? What if Blaine only invited him on a date to fool around?

"Are you really not going to say anything at all?"

"You just told me to shut up for two minutes!"

"I told you to stop being crude!"

"Fine," Blaine sighed and then made his voice a few octaves higher to mock: "How was your day, dear?"

"Wow, that was not sarcastic at all."

"Aww, c'mon puss, at least I'm trying here."

"I – You're right. I'm sorry. My day's been good, thank you. How was your day?"

"Well–" Kurt almost groaned at his tone, but then Blaine continued, and it wasn't as awful as it could've been. "You were there, so it was lovely."

"Lovely?"

"Yea. No more 'crude' words, wasn't that what you wanted? Because if not I can talk about how good your ass looked all freaking day –"

"No. No, no, I am completely fine with lovely."

"Good."

"Great." And again with the nagging thoughts. What if they couldn't go two minutes without falling into the same routine? Kurt wanted romance and a relationship. What if Blaine wanted neither of those things? It could be about the sex. Kurt hadn't exactly told Blaine he wasn't going to 'get any' from him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Blaine asked with a neutral expression.

"I–" Kurt debated whether or not he should be completely honest. He sighed. "I'm just wondering if this was such a good idea after all."

"What do you mean?"

"This. The whole date thing."

"Why do you say that?" And – even though Kurt hadn't noticed when it had disappeared – Blaine's harsh tone was back.

"Because we have nothing in common," Kurt shrugged. He couldn't exactly get himself to tell Blaine that he didn't want to have sex. Not yet at least. And especially not when he was still in his heat; it clouded his thoughts and judgment. And since Blaine might be in it just for the sex… well, Kurt got slightly nauseous just thinking about telling him it wouldn't get him anywhere to be charming. Or pretend to be.

"Kurt, you know nothing about me."

"And vice versa."

"Then we should change that."

"How?"

"Tell me about yourself. Who is Kurt Hummel?"

"An extraordinary performer and fashionista."

"C'mon, you can do better than that, puss," Blaine smirked. He was going to get to know Kurt, whether the brunette liked it or not. This wasn't just a game anymore…

"Kurt Hummel is…" Kurt sighed. He might as well be honest. "He is an extraordinary performer and a fashionista. But he is also a nervous-baker and someone who can't sleep well at night unless it's warm. But not too warm. He is…" Kurt trailed off. Who was he really? "He's half cat and can't be ashamed because it's something he inherited from his mom." Then he suddenly smiled. "And he uses a special conditioner to get his fur to stay as soft as his human hair."

Blaine's small smile grew to a full blown grin at the last sentence and he looked at Kurt as he said, "He sure sounds interesting, that Kurt Hummel kid."

"Oh he is," Kurt chuckled. "Now it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yea; who's Blaine Anderson?" Kurt mocked lightly.

"The most amazing person on earth, that's who."

"C'mon, I did it, you gotta do it too!"

"Okay, okay," Blaine said. "When we get inside." And it was then that Kurt realized they'd parked outside a restaurant called 'Just a Bite'.

Dinner wasn't as awkward as Kurt had dreaded. It wasn't awkward at all, actually. Because every time their conversation stilled, Blaine would think of something new to talk about and soon enough they were deeply engrossed in a discussion of whose favorite singer was the best, all the while their heads moved closer and closer towards each other over the table.

The food was delicious, and even though Kurt said he really didn't have to, Blaine paid for everything. Secretly the brunette enjoyed being taken care of like that. He was used to taking care of everything himself; afraid to worry his dad, and since his mom wasn't here anymore… well. He was used to going at it alone. Having Blaine pay for him, open doors for him – even compliment him… It was nice.

"What do you want to do now? Ice cream?" Blaine asked when they were seated in the car again.

"Oh god, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again," Kurt whined and tightened his arms around his stomach. He'd eaten way too much, but there hadn't been any weird looks thrown their way and that was a first for Kurt, and Blaine had been so charming and walked into the restaurant all 'table for Anderson' and Kurt may have swooned a little because he was on a date with Blaine freaking Anderson and nobody was looking at his tail or ears.

"You did eat a whole cheese cake," Blaine laughed as he drove out of the parking lot.

"I did not! You had some too!"

"Yea, like a single bite. I was afraid you'd set your claws in me at one point."

"Set my – I would never – I don't have claws!"

"Sure you don't."

"I don't! Not everything about me is cat, you know."

"No but kitty got claws, I just know it," Blaine said with a wink and laughed when Kurt punched his shoulder.

"I'll show you claws," Kurt mumbled.

"So no ice cream then?" The curly haired boy asked to get back on track.

"It's a lovely idea, but I really can't anymore. And my curfew is soon, so…" The brunette trailed off, slightly sad. If only he didn't have a curfew, maybe he could go home with Blaine and – watch. a. movie. His head was nearing the gutter, so maybe going home wasn't the worst thing to do.

"It's fine. We'll get ice cream next time."

"Next time?" Kurt hoped his voice didn't betray how much he'd been hoping for Blaine to ask him out again.

"Yea; you can come over and we'll watch a movie and eat ice cream or something."

"I'd like that."

The car ride home to the Hummels' was spent in mostly silence, but it was comfortable and Kurt enjoyed listening to Blaine hum along to the radio. When they reached the house, Blaine stepped out of the car with Kurt to follow him to the door. The gesture made butterflies move in the brunette's stomach. They said their goodnights, but just as Kurt was about to open the door, Blaine stopped him.

"Wait. There's something you owe me."

"What is it?"

Blaine stepped closer and grabbed Kurt's collar to pull him forward to smash their lips together. First date kisses were supposed to be sweet and gentle, but Kurt found himself pressing his entire body to Blaine's while opening his mouth for the other boy's tongue.

"Okay," Kurt mumbled breathlessly when their lips separated.

"Okay what?" Blaine laughed.

"Okay, it's a Blaine thing."

"I knew it." And he surged in for another kiss.


End file.
